


It's not Pink, It's Magenta!

by amdnj



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Genre: Gen, KYORYU MAGENTA, decade reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was anyone they suspected to be a kyoryuger, he was the last on the list. Why would Torin pick him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not Pink, It's Magenta!

To say the battle had not been going well would be an understatement. King, Nossan, Ucchy, and Ian had been dragged off to another battle leaving Amy and Souji to battle Dogold by themselves. If it hadn't been for Dogold's Endorf upgrade, they were sure they could have beaten them.

But instead, Souji was nursing a nearly broken arm as Amy could feel bruises in her ribs with every breath. Souji was holding his sword with his other hand, which left it at a severe disadvantage.

Amy ran in attempting to land a shot and a kick, but Dogold took a foul shot at her already bruised ribs.

"AMY!" Souji screamed out tackled Dogold without really thinking, only to have his bad arm twisted, now no longer nearly broken.

"Souji! Stay down, you arm is broken!" Amy yelled out. "What are we going to do.." She mumbled. If Dogold hadn't landed such a cheap shot in the very beginning of the fight, Amy would have kicked his ass earlier. But now, she could only take shallowly breathe, which was really killing her stamina. Souji was in even worse condition. His sword arm was practically shattered on top of bruises all over. Neither of them were in fighting condition.

"I STAND ON TOP OF THE WORLD. AND FROM THAT POSITION I SHALL NOW LET SUCH INJUSTICE HAPPEN!" Came a loud voice from behind them.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Dogold yelled at the person in question.

"Amy's saviour!" Mitsuhiko yelled out taking a step forward, only to trip on the rock in front of him and tumble forward.

"Oh wow...my hero.." Amy mumbled rolling her eyes under the suit. "This isn't the time to try to woo me! You're normally not this brave....now isn't the time to suddenly become brave...You'll get hurt!" She may not have liked him still, but she didn't want him getting hurt.

"I'm..." He dragged himself up. "I've been letting others fight my battles, and claiming I'm strong. Claiming I'm brave. That's why you don't like me..that's why no one does. Well you know what, I'm gonna be on top of the world. I'm gonna earn and prove my spot. Starting with now!" He nodded brandishing his gaburevolver.

"But that's!!" Amy, Souji, and Dogold all cried out in unison.

"Brave in!" Mitsuhiko yelled out pressing the button on the battery. Doing the henshin pretty poorly and nearly missing the mouth of the gun completely as his battery called out Avacera, Mitsuhiko managed to at least nail the dance perfectly. 

"The Divine Hero! Kyoryu M--" Mitsuhiko began doing his roll call only to be interrupted.

"Isn't that just pink?" Amy called out.

"IT'S NOT PINK ITS MAGENTA!" He stomped his feet taking a shot at Dogold.

Souji looked over and nodded at him.

"....It looks like someone finally grew up...." Souji mumbled with a smile.

"...Three against one..maybe we can do this..." Amy mumbled as well looking over.

Maybe Mitsuhiko wasn't such a bad guy.


End file.
